OSS2E2 The Big Tick
Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max are at Yellowstone National Park. Max and Gwen appreciate it, but Ben is bored. Ben hears a radio report about a meteor and tells Max that he was going to go XLR8 to get a burger, but the Omnitrix isn't working. Gwen tells Ben to appreciate Yellowstone, but tells him to go XLR8 when Max eats a grub worm. Ben activates the Omnitrix, but gets a new alien, Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt falls over. Max, Ben, and Gwen are surprised to see a new alien. Max speculates that there could be hundreds of aliens in the Omnitrix. Cannonbolt tries to figure out his powers, but cannot. A meteor flies towards Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rolls into a ball and rolls away towards the meteor, entirely accidentally. The meteor is enormous. It cracks open to reveal a giant insect. It burrows its legs and snout into the ground. An alien ship arrives and three aliens come out of it. They worship the insect, which they call the Great One. The Leader reveals Cannonbolt's species, as the Great One destroyed his home planet. The Interpreter claims to be able to understand the Great One, and that he will purify the planet. The ground and everything around it turns darker. The Leader explains what the Great One will do: burrow into the planet and destroy it. Cannonbolt rolls at the aliens but is swatted away into the forest. He turns back into Ben, who is glad to be rid of him. The trees begin to mutate. Max says that they have to destroy the Great One. They find that everything has mutated. Tendrils grab Max, Gwen, and Ben and drag them underground. Ben turns into Stinkfly, escapes, and grabs Gwen and Max. A tendril grabs Max and drags the group towards it, but they get loose and continue on. The three aliens fly away from the Great One. Stinkfly detours to the infected Old Faithful, where the aliens are. Stinkfly clogs the geyser with slime, preventing it from erupting in its mutant state. He lets Max and Gwen down and is attacked by the Enforcer Alien. Stinkfly slimes him and flies away, and the aliens pursue. Stinkfly comes up from behind them but turns into Ben and falls, landing on the Interpreter's floating platform. He figures out how to work it and leads the remaining two aliens on a chase. The aliens crash into Old Faithful and get stuck in Stinkfly's slime. The Tennysons head to the growing Great One. Ben turns into all of his aliens except for Grey Matter to try and destroy the Great One, but nothing works. The three aliens arrive and the Enforcer creates a force field around the Tennysons. Earth has become white and dusty. The Leader tells the Tennysons to clean the Great One. Ben refuses and is attacked. Max tells them to do as the aliens say. Gwen tells Ben to try Cannonbolt. He initially refuses, but realizes that she's right. The Great One begins to shed its skin. Ben turns into Cannonbolt. The Enforcer attacks Max and Gwen, who block him with the Great One's scales. Cannonbolt defeats the Leader and saves Max and Gwen. The ground begins to collapse. Cannonbolt rolls into the Great One but is deflected. He enters through one of its openings, bounces around inside, and destroys it. The aliens start to worship him, but he turns back into Ben and they leave. Earth returns to its natural state. Max makes Ben clean the tick goop off of the Rustbucket after he makes a comment that his work is done. Impact *Ben transforms into Cannonbolt for the first time Cannonbolt.PNG|Cannonbolt|link=Cannonbolt Characters Characters *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Radio Announcer Villains *The Great One *Leader *Interpreter *Enforcer Aliens *Cannonbolt x2 *Stinkfly *Four Arms *Heatblast *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Ghostfreak *Upgrade *Ripjaws Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Alien Debuts